


Beauty and the Freaks

by HalfBloodPrince69



Category: Beauty and the Beast - Fandom, Disney - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ass job, Belle is 17, Birth, Breeding Kink, Bukkake, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, F/M, Feeder Kink, Flavoured pussy juices, Gangbang, Impregnation, Improvised Sex Toys, Incest, Knotting, Large Cock, Multi, Other, Petplay, Piss kink, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Underage Sex, beastiality, cum as lube, degradation kink, excessive cum, exhibiitonism, flavoured cum, ropebunny, slave kink, thigh job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBloodPrince69/pseuds/HalfBloodPrince69
Summary: Belle was always interested in books... Until she came across her first erotic novel. From that point on she'd read and fondle herself in her father's workshop. Until her tastes change and grow more and more bizarre.
Relationships: Adam/Belle/Gaston (Disney), Adam/Belle/Gaston/LeFou (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney), Belle & Chip Potts (Disney), Belle & Maurice (Disney), Belle/Cogsworth, Belle/Gaston (Disney), Belle/Gaston/Lefou/villagers 1-13, Belle/Gaston/Maurice/Lefou/Monsieur D'arque, Belle/Lumiere (Disney), Belle/Lumiere/Cogsworth, Belle/Lumiere/Cogsworth/Adam, Belle/Lumiere/Cogsworth/Adam/Chip, Belle/Monsieur D'arque
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Beware!!!
> 
> This first chapter is a challenging read. This is the only chapter where the rape/non-con tag is taking place. If this chapter does not suit you, please wait until chapter two. Thanks.

Belle could feel herself blush as she flipped through the pages gently as she reached out for one of her father's tools. It was one of her father's favourites. A smooth steel wrench. It was beautifully clean. Well save some of the cum that was now going to be slicking the cold curves and length of the handle. She couldn't help the rush she got as she snuck out of bed early in the morning when her father was on her way to the fair. It was a typical thing for him to do. Going to engineer fairs. This was the first time she had snuck down to her father's workshop to play with herself. Belle couldn't help but bite her lip as her toes curled while she breathed a fast sharp breath as the cold steel pressed against her bare clit. Though Belle was a lady in all respects she was not one for wearing knickers save it was her time of the month. Fortunately for her that is a while away.

"My this street rat really has a way with words and knows how to use his hands" she breathed airily as the long shaft dragged along her clit.

Her eyes flitted through the pages with eagerness as she continued to read the Arabian tale. There were so many points of interest for her that made this book worth the read. It was the librarian that gave it to her. He was a little hesitant at first, but she had convinced her otherwise. It was satisfying as she had gotten to the book before he could stop her. The summary page was enough to get her more than interested in the main concepts. There were mentions of an older sorcerer, a street rat, several guards, a genie, an animal companion that seemed to change according to the genie's magic, and a young princess of a sultan. Currently she had read of this poor boy who would galivant through the streets of a place called Agragah stealing from others more fortunate than herself and fucking prostitutes. Where she was at in this book the thief was working his way through a harem eating out every pussy that he could get his hands on before spilling his seed inside of their wombs. Then he worked his way up to the female owner of the harem. At this bit Belle's pussy and cum had slowly warmed up the wrench as it was being coated in several layers of cum. This boy she now learned the name, Aladdin, was something to behold if ever a character actually existed. The harem leader was a larger woman, but that was not a concern to Aladdin. He worked her over whispering and talking her through sensual sweet nothings. All the while he would massage her feet, calves, thighs, only to work around her and massage her hips from the back. He would then race his hands up along her back, rubbing away the tension in her back and shoulders before giving her a strong and sensual kiss. The woman moaned from his touch as she moved herself out of the way providing access for him to ram his cock inside of her pussy.

Belle could feel it. The sweltering heat of pleasure that raced inside of her as she continued to read about Aladdin and his sexual endeavours. She had to prop her legs up along the workbench to give herself a proper angle as she now tilted the base of the curved shaft towards the opening of her pussy. Taking the round base of the wrench she plunged it with the roughness she had only expected Aladdin to use as he fucked the harem queen. The wrench was not anywhere near as girthy or long as she imagined Aladdin's cock would be, but it had to do. The fast and flittering moments as the wrench pressed against her g-spot while she read about Aladdin's conquest was sending twisting waves of pleasure up into her belly. She tilted her hips up a little more so the curved end really pressed against her g-spot more aggressively. This caused her legs to feel weak as the sensation in her pussy caused her to feel like she was falling off her seat. All she could really read were the vulgar words and cursed used as Aladdin continued to make his way back from the harem queen to the rest of the women. The chapter ended with the harem leader and her two favourite workers each sharing his cock amongst them. The harem owner was taking in his shaft as the other two were sucking down his balls. She could really imagine how it would feel having a cock down her throat and having his hand brush aside her hair before spilling his thick seed inside of her.

The book, to her dismay, slipped between her fingers as she started to reach orgasm. She took care as her body started to move outside of her realm of control letting the round base continuously pound against her g-spot. The fingers of her left hand scratched lightly along her inner thigh before racing towards her clit. Her hands working quickly to keep the climax running. As the sensations continued to flood through her system. Although there were moments of rising and falling heat she had to press on. The sensation that came from warming the tool gave her more pleasure as she wondered what it would be like warming a cock. Were cocks cold when they got erect? Or were they hot to begin with and lost heat over time? These were things she wanted to know. Although this book was perverse to say the least she still wanted someone special like Aladdin to take her for the first time. However, once she had reached climax there was little she could do. Her legs shook violently as the wrench slipped to the head filling four inches into her pussy, the head of the tool resting in the opening of her pussy. The now cool steel towards the head sensually chilled her g-spot as her hands reached for her chair and mouth respectively.

"Hmmm that was good." Belle finally breathed once the quivering sensations settled after several minutes, the tool slipping from her pussy and clanking against the wood floor lathering the wood with her juices.

Picking up the book she noticed there was a little string of her own cum along the leather cover. She knew it came from her own pussy. And yet. Belle closed her eyes as she thought of her roguish protagonist's cum. She hesitantly dragged her finger along the string of cum and brought it to her lips. The smell of it was pleasingly sweet despite where it came from. However, the taste. The taste was even better than she had expected. It had a rather sweet and meaty taste to it. Just like the steak that her father served her the night before. Had she known it was that tasty she would have made sure to drag the wrench out of her pussy slowly as to not waste any of it. She kept her eyes closed though as she savoured the flavour thinking of Aladdin's cock being enveloped by her mouth. Letting the hot cum enter in to her mouth and gliding along her tongue. She let out a pleasing mewl as it had a proper thickness to it in comparison to her read. Belle liked moving it along her teeth as she sucked it in. She swirled it in her mouth several times over until the taste started to run out and swallowed before the taste truly ran away. Belle brought herself off the floor, straightened her skirt, a bit of her juices slipped down her thighs, picking up the book and the wrench she made her way up stairs from the basement. Belle had the decency to put away the book upstairs in her room under her pillow before going back down to clean off the wrench. The only issue being she needed water to clean it properly.

Belle made her way to the door placing the wrench in the pocket of her apron. The only issue being was the imposing figure she had almost forgotten along the frame of her door. Although she knew about this man it was not something she found pleasant. His tall body. The copious amounts of hair. The thick dark curls along his head. His muscles were just as large and equally over the top as the amount of hair along his body. Although it was not that the amount of hair on him was disturbing. It was a ruggedly handsome amount of hair. A heavily masculine amount of chest hair to be more specific. Hair that any other girl would be more than willing to run their fingers through. She was surprised that she didn't hear his heavy boots make their way up to the porch. It must have been when she was riding out her orgasm. This man was much larger than her. And older. However, there was something about him physically that made her pussy slicken with interest. For a moment she wondered heavily as to why she had distain towards this person.

"Why, hello Belle!" his voice was loud and boisterous. Now she was starting to remember why, "I couldn't help but notice that your father is away. And in a town like this a woman needs a strong man to take care of her."

"H-hello Gaston" her cheeks got a little flush and she shifted slightly as she remembered the wrench in her apron, "A-and yes although my father is away I am more than capable of taking care of myself until he returns."

"Well you may think that now, however this town can be dangerous." he licked his lips lightly as he eyed her up and down, "Besides you seem a little out of sorts."

"Oh, I-I was reading" her face went a little redder as she hoped Gaston would not pursue that line of conversation any further, "must have gotten caught up in the literature."

"Reading?" his face contorted in disgust, now she remembered why she didn't like him, "Reading can be a dangerous thing." as he pulled her close to him and out of the frame of her door.

"I-I highly doubt that reading can be dangerous" Belle ducked under his arms and glided around him with astonishing swiftness and grace, "I do have to be going though, there are chores that need taking care of!" and with that she left him standing on her porch.

Belle couldn't believe she almost felt a form of attraction towards him. Gaston was a large, dim witted brute. There was always rumour of him talking about how he wanted a beautiful wife, several children, and to always be out on a hunt. He believed that women were to be solely for cooking, cleaning, and spawning children. The very thought of developing the mind and learning skills were things that alarmed him. To Gaston skill was only recognised in forms of combat, hunting, and from what little she had heard in the local tavern sexual prowess. However, it seemed that Gaston was the only person in the entire town that fit all the requirements of being a skilled and talented individual. The problem being those were not the skills and talents needed in this day and age to cultivate a thriving community. And yet there was something that still aroused her. Gaston was a brute though. A handsome. Muscular brute. Belle could feel herself getting wet as she imagined just using Gaston for his body. Surely there must be some way she could convince Gaston to fuck her. Belle could only feel herself getting more and more wet. At least until she found her skirt catching water from the nearby water pulled from the well. Belle hastily pulled the wrench out from her apron and brought it down towards the bucket. Until a large, firm, hand grasped her wrist.

"Well" it was Gaston's voice that sent shivers down her spine as she found herself in a powerless situation, "what have we here?" it was obvious that he was both confused and teasing in both of his statements.

"I-I'm just cleaning it" Belle replied hastily trying despite her knowledge she had no chance of winning in a physical confrontation.

"Yes, but of what?" as he brought the wrench closer to his face, the obvious scent of her juices making his eyes and grin widen.

"It's oil" she rushed the words out of her mouth.

It was an obvious lie. And both of them knew it.

"Not any oil I've ever come across" Gaston smiled as he licked her juices off of the handle of the wrench, "It also doesn't taste anything like it. My, Belle did you think you could have pulled the wool over my eyes on this one?"

"I-I" the words were caught up in her mouth but couldn't find their way out.

"I must say if you wanted to be with me all you had to do was ask" as Gaston's cocky attitude started to ruin the moment once again.

It was difficult being around a man like this. Where there were so many times where he would have made her more than willing to be filled with his seed. Only to ruin the moment with his self obsession. Had he only been silent there would have been no issue with his advances. She could simply just lay back, stretch her legs apart, and let him ram his cock inside of her whilst she thought of Aladdin. Or anyone else she had read about for that matter. There were plenty of characters from her other books that she was more than sure she would have enjoyed in a sexual manner. Prince charming one, two, and three from several books. Several other characters that aided the protagonist. Then there was something that caused her to heat up with intrigue. The villains. Her mind started spinning as she had forgotten about the various villains that could provide her with what she needed. However, there was this villain in front of her. Grotesque more in his approach rather than his appearance.

"As I am sure you know, I have been looking for a wife."

"I'm well aware" Belle moved aside as Gaston let go of her to admire his own reflection in the well.

"So you are aware of my intentions?" he smirked.

"Quite" Belle breathed heavily, "However, I have to be off now."

And with that she took the wrench in hand and made her way off back towards her home. She was surprised at how thoroughly Gaston had cleaned off the wrench with his tongue. This made her mind race at how well that tongue could be put to use. Belle pushed the thought out of her head.

"It would only have to be for sex." she muttered to herself, "There is no way I could be made his wife. It would just be so boring. But if it were just sex..."

It was the second time she had slipped by Gaston today. If she didn't find a way to avoid him for the rest of the day in a more clever manner she worried of giving him the impression of being interested in him and playing the role of a tease. Gaston was always one for women who teased him. Whether it was a slight smile, gentle brush, or even a sly look it was more than enough to convince that the hunt was on. There was always some sort of hunt for Gaston. Whether it was bringing a prized game or bedding some of the women that passed through the village they were all the same to him. A trophy. A bragging right. Belle could only imagine the clutter of trophies that were in his own cabin. The game trophies he would usually put into tavern until a better trophy comes along. For all Belle knew there were drawers full of knickers, skirts, undergarments, and other parts of apparel.

Belle found it best to leave the house for the rest of the day. Once the night had settled she could slip back into her own lodgings for the night and maybe that would be enough time for Gaston to realize that she wasn't interested. So, Belle gathered some supplies a basket, picnic blanket, bread, grapes, cheese, and cured meats. When she got to the door she paused for a moment. Biting her lip she knew that she would need some form of entertainment. And a book was her best source of entertainment. Placing the basket towards the back door Belle made her way back to her room, grabbing the book from under her pillow, grabbing her basket, and making her way out towards her favourite reading place.

It was a rather long walk, but the distance was what made it worth the effort. There was a pleasant tree atop a hill where the village was a minor sight. It was only a mere shadow compared to the rest of the scenery that was provided to her. The occasional hills crowded out by the woods gave her a sense of wonder. By being far away from all the hustle and bustle the small village provided and the trees in the distance it allowed her to feel like she was being swept off into the distant lands in her books. Belle set the basket to the floor, unfolded the blanket, pulled out some portions of cheese, meat, and bread casually prepping them as she sat on the blanket. She took a couple of bites of the food she had prepped, the day had gone away from her and she really needed some food. Belle flipped through the pages glancing at familiar words as she searched for the familiar passage she had last left off at. Leaving the book open and placing it on the blanket Belle helped herself to another portion of food until she was pleasantly filled before pursuing her entertainment.

Once again she was taken back into the streets of Agrabah. Belle could feel herself get pleasurably flustered as she continued to follow the narrative of Aladdin's journey. The young man had now come across a woman only to find out she was a princess. However, the sultans' guards, under the influence of Jafar advisor and grand Vizier of Agrabah found her and threw Aladdin in prison. Belle continued to read on hearing about how his caramel skin caught the light of the hot desert sun through the prison window. The clever escape and imprisonment in a cave of wonders. Belle helped herself to another portion of food until she finally got to where Aladdin was once back on the surface, disguised as a prince, and making his way towards wooing the princess. The ultimate goal becoming more and more evident. To fuck the princess before Jafar can lay claim on the princess Jasmine's virginity.

Belle was now getting into the raunchy part of the story once again. Her fingers pulling up her skirt and lingering around her clit. Circling away from the clit and slowly progressing closer. Aladdin had been making new friends with the genie and Belle was enjoying every bit of it. Having been a genie there was no actual gender assigned to it. Given its powers it could take any form that Aladdin desired. Aladdin once again chose a larger woman. A woman dressed in sheer harem pants, mid-rift top, and a sheer vale. It was wonderful reading as the genies mouth wrapped around Aladdin's cock, the vale blanketing over the shaft of his cock. Belle could feel herself starting to get from one orgasm to another. Her legs widening to give herself better access. Or was it to put herself more into the moment as Aladdin now drove his cock deep inside the genie's constructed pussy. The pussy itself was pulling in his shaft out of its' own volition causing Aladdin to lose control as his hips were being pulled forcefully into the genies'. Belle could feel her hips roll as her fingers ran along her clit trying to mimic the motions recorded in the pages.

"At last we are alone." the voice pulled her out of her near hypnotic state, her breath shuddered, heart fluttered, and face blushed as she realized it was Gaston.

"G-Gaston! I-" Belle tried to cover herself up, but to no avail.

"There, there Bell there is no need to explain" he smiled smugly, "I know just how to remedy this situation. You played a good game, Belle, but the hunter has found it's prey and now it is time to claim my reward."

"I-it wasn't some sort of game!" she struggled to keep her skirt down as Gaston was making his way towards her pussy, "I really just wanted to be left alone!"

"Nonsense!" Gaston laughed heartily, "You and I were meant to be, but you are an odd girl. So, it only makes sense you wanted to become my wife in a more unconventional manner."

"Quite a large word for a man of your stature." Belle breathed in disgust.

However, Gaston was no longer part of the conversation. His main priority was taking Belle, with or without her permission. Belle tried her best to push his head away from her pussy as he started to lick around her open slit and up to her clit. However, his grip on her hips was almost too painful to bare as he continued to press, roll, and flick his tongue at her pussy with gusto. Belle could feel a rush of pleasure, but the idea of him being the one who took her virginity first caused her to shiver with disgust. She didn't want this. Not this way. Not now and certainly not with Gaston. There were times where Gaston would have been great when it came to sex. As a fantasy for instance. Where she could fabricate a more caring and intelligent man with the same physical abilities.

"Ahh Gaston no!" Belle cried as Gaston had now pulled himself atop of her ripping her dress clean off of her letting her bare skin be exposed to him and the evening sky.

However, Gaston didn't care. Belle's pussy felt tighter than ever as she tried to reject Gaston from entering inside of her. This did not go as planned though as Gaston had now slickened her with his saliva and in turn caused her juices to run along her vaginal walls and seep from her slit. To her dismay Gaston was pressing the tip of his cock into her. Her eyes widened in panic as she realized what was happening. Gaston was forcing himself into being her husband. A loud moan could be heard from Gaston as he shoved more of his cock in until the tip of his cock started to brush against her cervix. Belle started to roll her hips to avoid her hymen being broken, but Gaston was thrusting in and out now faster than before. Belle meat to cry out, but now Gaston had placed his mouth over hers claiming a slobbery kiss from her. Clearly he was enjoying himself way more than she was. Even though she didn't agree to it, there was no way to fight off the horror and sexual pleasure that came from it. There was more horror as his cock inched closer to her cervix. The pleasure that should have been experienced was now washing out in the horror that she was being raped. All she could do was try to resist by inching her hips away and thinking of a more pleasurable person and circumstances. However, this was easier said than done. To her surprise and relief Gaston had already achieved orgasm and now was pulling himself off of her.

"Well one strapping young boy on it's way" Gaston smiled as he dressed himself looking at her face pleased, "two more to go when you give birth."

Belle waited until Gaston had faded into the distance. All she wanted was a simple, quiet, and pleasurable night by herself. However.

"I-I can't be pregnant!" Belle whimpered against the picnic blanket, "N-not like this!"


	2. The Castle

The sun had slowly started to set. Gaston had now disappeared from view completely. It was still horrific. What had happened. She she had thought of using Gaston for his cock to slick her own lust from time to time. She just never thought she was going to be raped. Belle tried not to think of it too much. There was only so much she could control at this point. Finding the strength to move her limbs again Belle struggled against the thoughts that bombarded her. The aching pains that roiled through her body only shot back quick instances of what happened. The forceful grip. The thrusting of his cock. The tearing sound of her dress. The throbbing it had all come back to her as if she was feeling it all over again.

Belle could feel tears well up around her eyes, but she couldn't allow one to fall. She would not live her life as a victim to some man. Fighting through the pain and the memories of the events not thirty minutes ago her mind fought with herself as she tried to collect thoughts. If anything she now had a fitting reason as to why they needed to leave the village. Not only was it boring, save the few books that took her away from the place, but the village had a idolized rapist. Then the nervous feeling crept up on her to where she couldn't fight it off any further. Belle leaned forward to get a glimpse of her pussy. With a gasp and a large tear welling up she let out a sob. It was a wild blend of emotions that she struggled to put a finger on.

"N-not pregnant" she sobbed in relief, "What an oaf...had that bastard actually paid any attention he slipped out the last second and wasted it all."

At this point all Belle could do was chuckle as the realisation of her not being pregnant with Gaston's child gave a sense of relief. Taking a small portion of her skirt that had now become no more than a tattered piece of cloth she wiped the cum from off the top of her pussy. Although she was not pregnant the thought of the events leading up to it had ruined more than her day. Looking at the book she had brought with her, Belle had only wished it would have been some sweet stranger she had never met before. Whisking her away to places foreign and sensations tantalizing and taboo. However, now was not the time to think of fake characters and how they would have treated her better. Belle really needed to focus on getting herself clean and back into a proper mental state before trying anything like that again.

When Belle got home she made sure to have little light emanating inside. At least until she had all the curtains drawn, the thick material being more than thick enough to hid away all the light that could be cast into the various rooms. Belle prepared her bath filling it with buckets of water she had warmed up with the furnace, if anything she needed a hot bath to help settle her nerves. She had remembered to take her book and some tools with her just in the event she wanted to try anything sexual with herself. Maybe if she had taken herself away from the instance and brought herself to an orgasm it would help fight off the terrible feelings and memories from earlier on that night.

All the preparations had been made. Scented candles flickered although not best for reading Belle Had set up a lantern to provide the light needed for reading. Stripping down Belle had taken what remained of her dress and thrown it into the furnace. There was little else she could do with it now anyway. It had been ruined both physically and mentally for her. Had she kept it, it would have only served as a reminder of what had happened. There was an unexplainable joy that escaped her lips as she put her foot into the water. The temperature was well enough to sooth her troubled mind and body for a time. The heat releasing the tension in the muscles as she introduced more of her body to the hot water. She had made sure to keep several towels nearby and at the ready, so that when she wanted to read she could easily do so. As Belle sunk into the tub allowing the water to run over her chest she let out a brief sigh.

"It's a good thing Gaston was only a one and done type of man" as she ran her hands along her body letting the oils she put into the bath soothe her skin, "I don't know how I would have endured had I been taken like that by someone like Aladdin."

Belle did her best to let that slip from her mind. Aladdin was a charmer and if he wanted to fuck her he would have taken a more admirable approach. Even if he disguised himself and made him seem like someone he wasn't Aladdin was not going to rudely overpower the woman he wanted to fuck. He was subtle. He made them want to give in to the pleasures he had in mind. Only once they had given consent did he have his way with them, his intent bare before doing so. Belle wanted someone like that. Someone who would make her skin burn with desire, make her pussy drip before making any contact, to make her beg about how badly she wanted to get fucked before actually doing so. Then to be taken over and over again by that nice fat cock as it forced its way inside of her stretching her walls out and spilling his hot cream inside of her.

Belle was unsure if it were the hot water, thoughts of Aladdin, or both that made her feel inspired to start reading and as a result playing with herself in the bath. Picking up the book she thumbed through the pages until she had found where she had left off. Jafar had tried making an attempt on the princess Jasmine using his staff to hypnotise her into some trance-like state, however, this did not go well as he was interrupted by the Sultan. Belle had wondered what it would have been like being taken by a man like that. Held in a hypnotic state vaguely aware of what was happening to you while being taken advantage of. Being held unable to control your own body as someone else tells you how to act, what to say, what to feel, and how intensely you are supposed to feel the sensations forced upon you. Why was there not some form of magic or mystic relics around to give her this sense of pleasure? Although she was unsure as to how she would really feel being put into a state like that, the fantasy of it was thrilling to say the least. Belle had always had some interest in being forced into a form of servitude towards some local Lord or man of power in some great standing. Being used to clean the floors, make the food, and once finally impressing the said man in power, serving him in bed while his lover or wife was away. Belle felt intrigued being a dirty mistress at times, but now that seemed nothing more than a fantasy. Turning over the next page gave her a new sensation and another fantasy to look into. Perhaps another fantasy to pursue. The chapter was headed with no title but a picture.

Belle's breath caught in her chest as she started to read.

"It had been several days since Jafar's visit to the Princess Jasmine's chambers and it had been a relief. Jasmine was only fifteen, yet she had already matured into an impressive young woman. Her bosom heavy with milk to provide suck for as many children as she saw fit to have. The only problem was when and where some man she may favour will come in and take her as his wife. Jasmine had always been one for marriage, but on her terms. However, the feelings she had when being forced to be interested in Jafar thanks to his magical staff, had left her wanting. Craving seemed to be a more applicable word for her as she laid strewn across her silken pillows along the hot and dark night. Her tender fingers feeling up her now naked body as she thought of potential suitors. As much as it pained her at this time she was now debating if being taken by Jafar or Ali before she had gotten married would have been so bad. Her fingers rolled down towards her clit, but didn't rub against it. Instead they circled around the hood and along the lips of her pussy as she thought about what it would have been like losing her virginity to one of these men."

Belle let out a moan of pleasure as her left hand submerged and started rolling along her flesh in a like manner. A light amount of give was added as her fingers slid across her skin as some of the oils inside of her bath assisted her in bringing herself pleasure.

"However, the thoughts of these men laying claim to her did nothing for her immediate needs. She needed someone now. Or better yet something. Jasmine's eyes widened as she laid eyes upon who and what would be bringing her the pleasure she had desperately needed.

'Raja' she called to her tiger.

Now Raja was a Bengal tiger and stood at about a metre and a half in height (three and a half feet) and was a little over three metres (ten feet) long. The beautiful stripes and orange coat shifting side to side as he walked the large room. However, it was not the beautiful coat of the tiger that caught Jasmine's eye. It was the monstrous cock that was slowly ebbing out of its sheathe. It was an odd cock when compared to a humans' but it was beautiful in its own way."

Belle started to run her fingers along her clit a little faster now, biting her lip as she read every little detail about this new addition to the filthy smut she was reading. She couldn't help but cling to every descriptor of the Bengal tiger, the circular motions driving in wave of pleasure as she started to dip her fingers into her pussy to extract some of her juices to slicken her clit. Upon the success of which was now bringing her to a small orgasm that was building over time.

"Raja had a thirty centimetre cock (eleven inches) that was now fully erect from his sheathe. It was unlike any cock she had seen before. It was curved almost like a crescent moon, but had all sorts of little bumps along it. Almost like barbs except they didn't curve like the cock, they only followed the curvature in terms of where the individual tips stretched out to meet the tip of his cock.

'Raja come here' she called waving him over the excitement creeping over her as she watched her companion make his way towards her.

He pressed his head against hers like a normal cat would rubbing his scent gland along her head claiming her as his own before laying down on his side next to her. Jasmine felt a wave of pleasure teasing at her pussy now as she was in arms reach of the cock before her. She watched Raja tentatively as she placed her hand along his massive balls, he did nothing, the sensation of the fur against her hands was intriguingly soothing. The fur was soft and incredibly hot, at first she thought Raja was in pain, but that was evidently not the case as she continued to move her hand over his balls, along his sheathe, and on to his cock."

Belle mewled and moaned a little as she climbed up more orgasms thinking of what it would be like to hold an animals cock in her hands. The level of detail in the book made her regret not having a tiger herself.

"Raja seemed completely comfortable as Jasmine continued to run her hand along his cock. The bumps along his cock gave a pleasing rippling sensation as she ran her hand all along his shaft and towards the pointed tip. It ran with ease not only because of the direction of the barbs, but also due to the natural amount of lubrication that had been coating the cock whilst it rested inside the sheathe. Jasmine bought her finger alone back down Raja's cock all the way to the base and dipped it inside the sheathe. Jasmine let out a pleased gasp as she felt the intense heat and lubrication of his juices wrapping along her finger. Jasmine put another finger inside letting them get saturated with juices before running them along her clit as she now started to lay down and bring her face to Raja's cock. The juice from Raja's sheathe was more slippery than she had imagined as her fingers practically slid of her clit due to the foreign lubrication. She then placed her lips around the tip of Raja's cock covering about two or three inches, sucking as she pulled her head back. Her fingers ran wildly along her clit bringing a newfound pleasure as he pussy ached for contact. Bringing her mouth down along Raja's cock she realised something both odd and pleasing at the same time. The barbs along Raja's cock pulled back slightly as to occupy more space inside of her mouth as her lips passed them by only to settle down again as she sucked back towards the tip."

Belle couldn't help herself now. Her finger were practically soaked as she played with herself in the bath. Looking about the interior of the room she had noticed that there was a high amount of steam inside the room. Pulling herself out she was relieved that the air inside the room had now taken on the properties of the bath and made her feel like she was in a sauna. She angled herself on an edge letting her fingers run along her now pussy juice soaked clit as she continued to read. She had never thought the idea of beastiality to intrigue her before, but somehow it did. Reaching for her father's tools she grabbed one with a polished marble handle. She held it in her hand and rolled it inside of her grasp to try and warm it up before pressing it against her pussy. It was still a bit cold, but the ridges of the handle were pleasant enough to help her imagine what it would be like to get fucked by Raja as well.

"Jasmine had never sucked a cock before, and yet she wanted to do her best. The rippling sensation bringing her closer and closer to orgasm as she fed inch after inch inside of her throat made the task seem almost impossible. However, Jasmine had to try. No she wanted to. In just an hour she had already brought herself halfway down his cock and with any luck-

Jasmine's luck seemed to have ran out in that moment. As she was three quarters of the way down Raja's cock, the great cat's cock started to throb and swell. The little barbs almost felt like they were latching inside of her mouth now to hold it all in place as the tiger reached orgasm. Her eyes bulged in surprise as the thick hot ropes of cum started to forcefully coarse through his cock and in to her throat and mouth. It was incredibly salty, but not enough for it to become unpleasant in any way. Jasmine continued to close her eyes, suck the cock, and rub herself off over and over again until the hot ropes of cum hand now settled to an easy ebbing of cum from the pointed tip. Jasmine's free hand went to Raja's balls to feel how much seed had entered her mouth, but they were still large and heavy. Little did Jasmine know that feeling Raja's balls was enough to make him erect again. This was wonderful for Jasmine however."

Belle couldn't help but feel jealous of Jasmine at this point. Even while fucking an animal Jasmine was still being brought better pleasure than she had yet to experience. However, the handle was slowly starting to feel warmer as she coated it with her juices before reading the next tantalizing bit and shoving the handle inside of her own pussy to follow the "plot" of the story she was now engrossed in.

"Jasmine spread her ass and curled it in towards Raja's cock. Reaching down with one hand she had made sure to pull his cock from between her legs and pass her asshole altogether. She whimpered a bit as she brought the hot cock against her pussy. The clit practically throbbing on its own due to the amount of heat and pleasure the cock had now brought to her. Eager Jasmine brought the tip to her pussy and slowly started to glide it in. The initial tip was enough to make her juices well up around it providing much needed lubrication as the rest of the cock was now starting to introduce itself to her vacant space. Raja was now starting to shift slightly as if to get up, but Jasmine was too determined to let that slide. She was wrong and happily wrong at that as the large tiger was now looming over her while she rested on her forearms and her knees atop of her array of pillows in what they called the doggy position. Jasmine thought she was going to talk dirty to her pet, but found the words lost to her as Raja started to thrust inside of her. The barb-like ends along his cock stretched out and grasped her walls making it hard for more of his cock to enter whilst bringing immense pleasure to Jasmine. These did not stop Raja in the slightest as more pussy juices coated them over time finally allowing more of his cock to be introduced. Jasmine could only mewl in pleasure as she had now taken almost all of Raja's cock inside of her, the tip pressed around her cervix circled it several times pressing places of pleasure she had never before experienced. Once completely in though it mattered very little how wet Jasmine got. There was no way out. Raja was starting to swell up again and the barbs started to cling against her walls. The slapping of his balls against her ass made her wince in pain hoping he would cum soon."

Belle herself was on the edge of climax herself as she continued to read this smut. It made her want to experiment with animals. Yet at the same time it didn't. The only animals she knew of in her village were the pigs, chickens, horses, and the odd dog. Even then the idea was near impossible as soon as she were to attempt it other people from the village would find out and then her pleasure would fade from her as the rumours of her being a peculiar girl continued to circulate with more intensity. However, the thought still seemed pleasing being fucked by a beast. Hopefully, when her father returns she can take the horse out for a ride away from the village and start with him. Although the sight of a horses' cock didn't seem all that appealing it was more to do with the thought of how it would feel inside of her. How it would stretch her out as the tip flared. Belle could practically feel herself reaching orgasm as she continued that thought process whilst reading on about Princess Jasmine.

"Then without warning she felt him cum. The immense and hot waves of cum spurting out of his cock sent waves of pleasure the likes of which her fingers would have been far away from giving her. Jasmine tried to clench her walls along the cock letting the fleshy barbs send vibrations along the clenched walls as the waves of pleasure tackled her g-spot and let her walls coat even more with her juices. The juices now intermingling with Raja's hot cum as it started to swirl around the cervix and rush up along his member and push against her walls. Jasmine didn't want a drop to go to waste however and and held his cock in with her hand to keep the cum from gushing out. This however was a foolish attempt that only led to her hand becoming more and more soaked with her tiger's cum. Once Raja had completely finished he pulled out his cock, a sensation of quick and pleasurable release, as Jasmine's pussy milked the shaft of whatever cum there was left and bottled it inside. The cum had completely filled her pussy, soaked her hand, and what little remained from Raja's cock was now trickling down her thighs."

Belle herself couldn't hold on anymore as she read about the tantalising orgasm that raced through Jasmine. How Raja had filled her up so much to when there was too much cum for her to keep inside of her pussy. Belle wanted to know that feeling. Of being not only full but filled to the point of where there is no other option but to have it spill along your ass and thighs while reaching your own orgasm and slipping in to a pool of your partners' juices. Belle leaned forward as she reached climax at the thought of being fucked with such brutal and beautiful intensity. The tool handle embedded deep inside of her slipped as her walls clenched and juices started to spurt out of her as she rode her orgasm. Upon completion she let the tool slip outside of her to give her the impression of what Raja's cock slipping out of her vaguely felt like. To try and bring her down from her orgasm Belle put the book down and slipped back into the bath. The hot water gave her the impression of being surrounded by hot cum while her tension started to ebb from her strained muscles.

Upon drying herself her thoughts were interrupted as familiar sounds of hooves made their way back towards the house. Getting dressed she made her way outside to find her father's horse. Yet her father was not on it. Neither was the caravan that was tied on and filled with things to show at the fair. Belle rushed up towards the horse and calmed him down as he was acting rather disgruntled. Upon settling him down Belle clambered on to his back.

"Take me to papa." She spoke soothingly to the horse and he sped up out of town.

Belle's mind raced as she wondered what happened to her father and his caravan. They left the village and headed deep into the woods. The howling of wolves could be heard in the distance, some closer than others. They had ridden for hours and yet there seemed to be no sight of her father or any signs of a struggle or the caravan. Belle could feel a chill in the air as they now started to pass trees with frost upon them. It was June, and yet there was now a blanket of now covering the path the horse was trotting through. The horse came to a stop naturally and reared back a little waking Belle from her thoughts. Her mouth stood agape at the sight. She had been brought to a large and formidable looking castle covered in snow and ice. She wondered if she had been brought to the right place, but the concern of the horse was enough to assure her it was.

"Papa's in there?" the horses whiney was all the confirmation she needed.

He was there. Somewhere in the castle.


	3. The Dungeon (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to offer a sincere thanks to those who are brave and naughty enough to read such smut as this. As some of my more recent works, this will contain images to help stimulate the "Plot" of the story although not all the images are accurate for the sake of the story. Thanks for reading and I'll make try and get an even filthier chapter out next time. ;)

Belle had made her way through the main gate. Her horse trotted in without a second thought as the cry of wolves could be heard in the distance. The gates themselves closed shut as if out of their own volition. The ringing clang of the metal gates caused Belle's breath to hitch as it caught her off guard. The place was grim and cold as several inches of snow lay across what should have been a beautiful garden. Several fountains had frozen pools of water within them, most plants were dead and covered in snow and ice, and the castle in all its grand size and grim demeanour was taken aback slightly from the layer of white that clung to the cracks and crevices'. Belle approached the main doors.

It was strange when she placed her hand upon the door. It was warm. Warm and welcoming despite the cold and off-putting appearance of the main grounds and the castle itself. Yet Belle was convinced that her father had been taken into this place. It was the only place she was led to, so taking a deep breath she pushed against the warm wooden doors and made her way inside. The interior of the castle, at least at this point was a strange mixture of aw inspiring and terrifying, yet there was something welcoming to it that she couldn't put her finger on. The rush of warmth consumed her person as the fire roared to the right where several plush chairs sat lazily in a room in colours of red and gold. A candelabra and a small clock sat further along the hall ahead of her. Had the candles not been lit she would have missed it completely, as the light was dim in comparison to the fire.

"Hello?" Belle called out to the empty spaces that caused her voice to ring throughout, "Papa are you here?"

Belle was only met with the sound of her own voice echoing back to her. She couldn't help but shiver from the strange assault on the senses from the strange sights to the bitter cold. With a shudder she started to make her way towards the fire. It crackled and roared in soothing sounds that brought a sense of familiarity despite having never been here before. Her mind was racing as anxiety started to cling to the back of her mind. Despite being on a mission to find her father. There was just too much stress given the situation she found herself in. Checking the pockets of her dress and apron she almost cursed to herself with what little she came up with. She had forgotten her book. Her terribly. Wonderfully smutty book. Having had plenty of time to experiment with this when she had been left alone and filled with worry about Gaston coming by like he did to rape her she found masturbation to help in alleviating the stress.

She took a seat. She knew that it should be quick, just enough to get her over this initial shock, then she could go back to finding her father. She leaned back in the largest chair that sat in the room. The arms were long and the cushions were more than enough to help settle in. Pulling up her dress she sighed in relief as the arms of the chair were long enough for her to stretch her legs. She spread her legs letting the arms of the chair hold them up from under her knees as she exposed her pussy to the open air of the room. It was satisfying. Possibly because the warm flickering licks of the fire sent waves of heat that stretched out towards her sensitive lips. Possibly because she knew someone must be living her if her father had been captured and taken away and the thought of being caught really got her in the mood for masturbating. Belle pulled down her top to let her breasts get warmed by the emanating heat of the fire as she massaged each breast with one hand as the other stroked the inner thigh before sliding towards her now warm lips. Tilting her head back she let her fingers trace along her lips as she approached the clit. To help her get more into the mood she caressed her pussy in a patter she though the fire would have stroked her with had it actually been the fire's intention. Like it had a will of its' own. Her mind raced to days when she was younger and experimenting with masturbation the first time.

It had happened when she caught herself falling off the bed in the middle of the night. She was probably twelve at that time if she remembered properly. When she had caught herself she had her pussy pressed just right against the corner of the mattress. The slight jostle of her body against that corner gave her a sense of pleasure she was unfamiliar with at that time, but enjoyed nonetheless. She had spent the rest of the night rubbing herself off that way. One foot on the floor the opposite leg on the bed, sliding her pussy along the corner of the bed as the friction caused a wonderful heat that made the experience more pleasurable as she started to dribble juices out of her pussy for the first time. When the cock crowed she had awoken from her almost hypnotic state and tried to clean off what she could before her father came in and wished her a good morning. It was that time she had started to wonder what her father would have done had he caught her. Ever since she had tried her best to put herself into situations where she would have been caught playing with herself and having him stumble in on her. Although the idea of getting caught caused concern once she had learned of Gaston, so this made her plan and schedule how she would go about playing with herself to where only her father would catch her. She had first met Gaston when she was fourteen and ever since he was always there in the background. On the opposite side of the covered windows. Lurking and wanting her. For all she knew there were times she probably had been seen by Gaston as she lay in the middle of the living room running her fingers along her clit hoping her papa would walk in on her. There was one time she almost got caught by her papa, she pulled her fingers out almost immediately and flung her skirt down as the rush of hormones flourished inside of her as he made his way inside the house. She was in the living room sat in a chair like she was now in the castle just about to reach her largest orgasm only to try and stifle it as her papa walked in. The fact of trying to stifle it however made her orgasm even stronger than she had expected. Her body wanted to surrender as it tried to convulse and tremor from the pleasure she had achieved. And yet.

"Look, it's a girl."

The voice echoed in what felt like an empty castle. Belle couldn't help but stifle a moan as she had reached climax in a similar fashion of almost being caught masturbating. What made it hotter in her mind was that this was not a place she associated with playing with herself. It wasn't her home. And yet here she was, pussy exposed and enjoying the pleasures of her own flesh, masturbating to relieve her stress in a strange situation. Belle couldn't help but trace her fingers along her pussy more and more as she still didn't see anyone coming closer. Something about the idea of just barely getting caught in the act was sending her through a second orgasm.

"Well of course it's a girl." called out a second voice, "I can clearly see that this is indeed a girl."

Belle wasn't sure if she was supposed to be worried or aroused at the fact that she was being seen, but couldn't see the people watching her. Something inside of her was telling her that it was something similar to the book she was reading. Where Jafar had secret spaces between the walls especially around Jasmine's room to where he could masturbate about her as he watched her change, sleep, and fuck her tiger. The thought of sex terrified her. Giving that her first experience had been Gaston and that it only happened several hours before. It felt strange still being able to run her fingers along her pussy. Yet this was her main way of avoiding stress. Plus these men were not going out of there way to take advantage of her. So, she continued to run her fingers along her body hoping that they were indeed just watching and not planning to pop out of the walls at any given time and fuck her senseless. Belle tried to push that thought out of her mind. Had that been the case she was afraid it would render her mute, or worse.

"Ah, well that is good you still know what a girl looks like" the first voice spoke again, "I just thought I'd show you in the event your forgot after all this time."

"Lumiere, you are absolutely disgusting I-"

"Shhh shh sh" the one called Lumiere interrupted, "You'll ruin it" he let his voice fall silent, Belle reassured they were just watching continued on as if she didn't even hear them, "She is beautiful no? Just look at her. Those lithe legs, gracious hips, the delicate and glistening lips of her pussy, the fair breasts, even her face is a wonder to behold."

Belle couldn't help but try and leak a couple heavy strands of her juices now. This Lumiere character certainly had a way with words that sent shivers down her spine and caused her pussy to throb with want. Even if he didn't talk in such a wonderful way admiring her every curve and the very sight of her, she was more than happy to know that they were just watching. She continued to play with her nipples as she played with herself, dipping a finger or two inside of her mouth to trace along one of her nipples. The cold sensation of her spit on her fingers running along her nipple caused it to pebble with arousal only to get more sensitive as the fire warmed it up again. Belle did this alternating from one nipple to the next all while massaging her pussy. Her fingers now rolled around where the clit was, but at a fair enough distance as to not cause her to be overstimulated too soon. She now had spectators and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin the show. She moved her hips closer to the edge of the chair not only to provide herself with a better angle to rub her pussy with, but also to give her perverted viewers a better glimpse of her pussy.

It was wonderful as she could hear the muffle sighs of approval. This caused her to want to go even further. Sure she was on a mission to save her father, but who said that there was no fun to be had whilst doing so? Besides this probably was going to help in avoiding the conflict with Gaston. Gaston. Why did she have to think of that name. That person. She could have cursed if she had any extra breath to do so with. Belle could feel herself starting to lose her grip over her pleasure and orgasm to her and her company's displeasure. Her mind was now being assaulted with him... The brutish grabbing. The grunts. Thrusts. Pulling on her hair. Shoving his cock inside of her. Feeling him curse as he relished in how tight she was feeling. Little did he know that being tight was not a good sign. Matter of fact being tight when presented with a normal cock actually meant that the woman was not being stimulated properly. And Belle was most assuredly not aroused properly. Her pussy had tightened to avoid such an encounter with him. Yet he persisted. Thrusting in and out, fighting to rupture her hymen. To have his filthy seed invade and impregnate her.

The feeling of arousal slipped away from her faster than she had given herself credit to. Rather than curse or anything she just brought her legs down letting her dress flow down and cover herself as she got up and walked away from the room. Belle felt disgusted with herself having been taken advantage of like that. To make things worse she was both sad and frustrated that she couldn't even enjoy masturbating without the thought of him rushing inside of her mind. She was also frustrated that achieving climax not only for herself but for her spectators had now been robbed from them too. There was always a fantasy of being seen pleasuring herself or being fucked in public that caught her eye and made her feel like there was more to sex than just feeling the physical sensation. Then again she had many fantasies. However, now was not a time to reflect on them, for they probably would just be ruined as well.

"S-somebody! Anybody! HELP ME!!!"

Belle's heart jumped in her chest as she realised the voice of her papa echoing through the halls of the castle. Belle could vaguely trace the resonance and started to make her way through the centre space of the welcoming area. Reaching out to her right she found the candelabra, still lit, reached out for it and made her way up the main stairs. Her heart raced with both fear and joy as she heard her father's voice echoing through the castle. The hope that he was alright for the most part kept her moving forward. She knew that there must have been something, hopefully just a small injury, that was preventing him from leaving the castle. Something she could fix up quickly. However, she wouldn't know until she had gotten to him. The castle itself was odd. Almost labyrinth-like with all of its' twists and turns. One moment she would hear her fathers voice ever so clearly then lose it the next. She fought and raced through the halls until she finally approached a set of stairs that would finally take her to her father.

Yet there was an odd feeling. A warm feeling. Rather than being a sense of relief that was providing her with assurance. It was a warm, almost sticky feeling that seemed to run down her hand. Looking at the hand that held the candelabra she noticed that she didn't clean off her fingers from when she had played with herself. Not only that, but the white substance on her hand was certainly not her own cum, nor was it candle wax from the looks of it. Grabbing some from off her palm she noticed how stringy and sticky it was as she pulled it away. The consistency she was familiar with now from all her reading. Bringing it to her lips she popped it inside and rolled it around her tongue. Belle couldn't help but feel herself getting a little aroused again. It was cum. A man's cum. She couldn't help but smile a bit as she was given literal evidence that even though she had lost her drive in that moment it still caused her spectator to achieve orgasm. Though she found it odd that it was so near her person. And from the heat that resonated from it when she put it in her mouth, it was still very fresh. Obvious from the pleasing tang and saltiness of it. The only question was where it had come from.

"Papa?" she wiped away the rest of the cum from her lips making sure her donation didn't go to waste, her fathers hand could be seen stretching out from between a set of bars, "Papa!"

"Belle is that you?" The slight wrinkles of his face fading away as the sight of his daughter came into view, "Belle you're here! What are you doing here? There's a monster! You have to get out leave me, flee!"

"I-I can't do that Papa, not without you." Belle couldn't help but let out a brief cry of relief.

"I am afraid that is not an option."

A new voice had entered the conversation. It was most certainly not one she had encountered whilst entertaining the idea of her exhibitionism. It was a low rumbling voice that resonated with clarity letting each word fall heavily as they fell out of his mouth. Belle had almost thought she was hearing thunder rumbling nearby such was the low bellowing resonance of his voice. Looking over towards where the voice came from there was nothing to be seen but darkness. Until the light from the moon spilled in through any and every window that it would. Even then there was little space where the light would trickle out from around this figures' frame. He practically took the entirety of the dungeon hallway. Incredibly broad shoulders, powerful arms and legs, and a thick torso could be easily seen and yet. Were those horns? Belle could feel her heart racing now. Was her father right was it literally a monster?

"C-come into the light." she pressed although she was unsure if that was her actual desire.

With the light of the candelabra in hand she held it forward to reveal her fathers' captor. His steps were heavy. The thudding sound echoing through the dungeon chamber and the hall leading in and out of it. Belle was unsure of how to feel as the person approached more and more with each heavy step. Her brow furrowed slightly as she started to get a glimpse. Was that fur? Certainly it was just part of his apparel some way of stating his rank, power, or station here in the castle. Perhaps he was the master or lord of the place. She wasn't sure, but the wait was certainly not worth the pressing stress that plagued her mind. Her breath caught in her chest as she realised the candles from the candelabra had been blown out. The large and dark figure had now leapt at her causing her to fall back on the ground as he moved closer towards her. The sight of him would and should have caused her to scream in panic, but something in the back of her mind caused her to think and act otherwise. For there was something appealing to the sight of this literal beast that had now loomed over her. She felt powerless. And yet she was okay with it. She was in a strange sense of scared and aroused as she looked at the hairy muscle-bound creature before her.

Belle was startled to find herself being pressed to the floor by such a creature, but there was something about him that made her want to stay right where she was. To her surprise it was not the fact that he was large and imposing and could probably cause her tremendous harm. It was that he was naked. Something about him caused her to feel warm and aroused. He was so close to her that the heat from his breath was teasing at her exposed skin. Even then the still sensitive nipples were able to feel the heat building up against the fabric that hid them. Yet that was not the only heat that caused her to be filled with arousal and wonder. It was his cock. Looking down she was not sure what to be worried with more, the large knotted cock that sat heavily upon her pussy or the beast from which that cock belonged to. Her breath was caught in her chest as she tried to not take in the sight of it more than she needed to. However, she seemed entranced. Like there was no place she'd rather be than under this. Her mind was racing as she had read about all sorts of cocks and how some were knotted like dogs. His was definitely knotted, the knot was huge and the cock itself was large and thick and had many large veins that raced along the exposed flesh. Belle couldn't tell if she was wet because of the natural lubrication that the cock was coated in from the sheathe or if she had gotten so aroused by this to where her dress was sticking to her thighs. It didn't matter to her. She was just glad to get a good eyeful.

Belle was awoken from her arousal as the large figure spoke out once again.

"That is not an option" he growled lowly to where Belle could feel the resonating of it from his chest against hers even though there was space between them, however the rumbling didn't stop there but instead trailed along his body down to his cock as it reverberated against her pussy in a way she had never thought possible, "Unless you take his place."


	4. The Dungeon (Part 2)

Belle was struggling with a conflict that she had never before thought of. Here she lay underneath an actual beast. Knotted cock and all. With the ultimate choice of saving herself or taking over her father's place as this monster's prisoner. Belle had read of something somewhat similar to this in the Tales of Agrabah. Her memory of the chapter seemed to be failing her as the heat and lube from the beast's cock continued to burn through her dress and wet her pussy due to the over compelling arousal that teased at her clit. The Beast may not have known about it, but from his aggravated stance where he practically stood over her like a dog, his breathing was long and forceful. This in turn caused his whole body to rock back and forth which now was sending slight waves of pleasure. All due to his hot cock rubbing along the outside of her clothes against her clit washing over her sensitive bundle of nerves like waves coming into shore as his cock pressed from the tip all the way to his fat knot. Belle was starting to swim in a vortex of ecstasy from the pleasurable motions and maybe thought if she laid there long enough maybe she would just cum from his unintentional humping. The only wet blanket to this pleasurable experience was her father. Then again.

Looking over to her father she noticed that in his trousers there was an obvious bulge. One that she was all too familiar with giving her reading. He was being aroused by the fact that she was getting pleased by a Beast. Her papa could see the monster's cock, the way it dragged along his daughter's dress and where it had been applying pressure to the most. Yet, her papa was terribly aroused by it, it was obvious from the increasing bulge in his trousers. Belle couldn't help it any longer as the Beast loomed over her, his cock still gliding along as his low growling breath still caused his cock to vibrate as it dragged along her pussy. Her hands slowly slid to each side her fingers trying to find something to hold on to. The hot breath from the Beast on her neck was making her swim more and more into a world of pleasure. Although she should be terrified there was something about this creature that made her want to go even further. Given her rape encounter she thought it would have been impossible to feel like this again. Until her legs lost control moving up and down in slight spasms. Every now and again she would try to avoid raising her legs too high only to have her knees gently brush up against his balls and drag them all the way down to her foot one leg at a time. Looking back to her papa she had unintentionally caused him to get so aroused that he was leaking pre-cum through his trousers. This only made her think that her father wanted her. Which rather than destroying her arousal brought her further along it.

"Well what is your final decision?!?!!" the Beast brought his face closer to her, his breath still in long drawn out pants dragging his cock along her pussy.

"I-I....FUCK!" Belle couldn't contain herself anymore as the sight of her getting of to her captor and having her papa watching was more pleasurable than she cared to admit, "I-I.... Ah..... AHHHhhhhh......hmmmmmm.....fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!!!"

Each time she tried to get her head around the idea of what was happening. What terms to accept. There was his cock rubbing her ever so slightly in just the right manner with just the right amount of pleasure along her sensitive nerves. Each caress bringing forth more and more pleasure as the sight of her papa continued to drive her imagination wild. She wondered how many nights when she was getting ready for bed was he watching her through the crack in the door. How many times she had forgotten to clean off his tools after using them to fuck herself. How many times he had come across her gooey creamy discharge and licked it up off his favourite tools and imagined what it would have been like to shove his cock into his own daughter. Although the situation was frightening, her papa couldn't contain himself. He was watching his little girl handle a monster of a cock and he was glued on the sight of it to see how she would handle the situation. Belle couldn't contain herself anymore. Something in her mind sent her to a place she had never gone to before, save only when she was reading. However, instead of just sending her to that place mentally, that mental state took over her person. With what little control she had left she forced her legs to lay wide open and against the cobblestone floor. Then as with eager aggression she forced her arms and hands to move towards her pussy. Wrapping up whatever amount of his cock she could with her body forcing more pressure against her clit, Belle used her hands and arms to jerk off the fat cock. It was an amazing sensation as her hands raced up and down his cock. It was thick, hard, veiny, and had a natural amount of lubrication to where she was certain she didn't have to get fully aroused for him to fuck her mind silly. That was not the best part though. The best thing to feel was the knot. Out of all of the portions of this Beast's cock this was her most favourite part. The knot was most certainly the hardest part along the veiny shaft, it had little give and even less lubrication. Nature's plug to ensure impregnation among certain species for sure, however Belle wasn't sure if there was any other creature like his kind in the world. That didn't matter though, as the sensations of her running her hands along his shaft and his unintentional thrusts and the sight of her papa watching all of this develop Belle could hardly contain herself. Her legs started to shake again as she felt the massive wave of pleasure surge through her system starting off at her pussy, bypassing the clit due to over stimulation, racing up her back and through her belly, her arms losing control as they fell limply to the side, her nipples pebbling as the warm waves of pleasure caused her bosom to flush, until the pleasure finally surged directly into her head. Once there the thoughts of what was happening around her was dissipating. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her father spill his seed from out of the confines of his own trousers. But what really made Belle lose her retention to the world she inhabited was the Beast's. Not only had she achieved orgasm, but the Beast had been teased just enough to where he had let himself go. Belles mind was racing as she thought of the potential breeding possibilities, as if there would have been some sort of chant or potion to bring him back to human form and keep that cock. The pleasure raced though her brain and so did the wonderful hormones that are associated with pleasure until she could feel nothing. Not the cold stones, the cock against her pussy, even her own body seemed distant to her, the warm wave of pleasure surged through her system. Only to be followed by another hot wave.

Belle had thought she had already achieved orgasm, with what little mental space she had left in her current state. She would have been correct had she been able to see anything. The second wave was almost just as intense in terms of coverage and intensity, however the heat, texture, and taste of it caught her off guard. Upon coming down from her orgasm she could feel the heavy, sticky, and hot flood of cum racing up along her body. With a quick opening of her eyes she caught a glance of it as the tip was pressed against her clit and the wave of cum raced up along her dress, passing her belly, sloshing against her tits, rippling down the sides of her body, surging past her cleavage, racing along her neck and saturating her hair that lay along the cobblestone floor. Within a moment she closed her eyes in panic only to forget closing her mouth out of shock as the Beast's cum continued to race along her body in wave after wave. It was salty. Salty enough to where it seemed she had taken a small mouthful of salt water. However, once that initial saltiness had passed there was a pleasing minty flavour that followed and hung inside of her mouth. It was just the right amount of spearmint or perhaps a blend of other forms of mint to where you could taste it without being over powered or have your taste buds overwhelmed. Belle savoured the flavour letting the mind slowly dissipate in her mouth before swallowing it. If her father didn't cum from the sight of her jerking off this beast's cock and achieving her own orgasm she was certain that this was going to do it. Belle started getting greedy for it opening her mouth for more of the salty then minty flavoured cum as she let it slosh inside of her mouth. The stickiness of the cum should have made her feel uncomfortable, but heat that still remained inside of it swept her away from the thought. Once the waves of cum stopped ebbing from the Beast's cock Belle could feel her pussy aching. Causing her to be filled with want in more available ways than one. However, she was still being glared at. It was hard to see with the thick layer of cum over her eyes, but the presence of those eyes could be felt upon her clear as day. She smiled doubting that it could be seen through the creamy layer of cum as she eventually started to lick her lips, fingers, then hands clean, as she achieved that she wiped her face off letting the cum fall into her mouth as she delighted in the flavour. Once she had proper eye contact with the Beast she slowly started to sit up letting some more of his hot cum race down her body the heavy slapping sounds against the floor caused her pussy to gush with juices. It took all of her energy to get up on her feet, but once she did Belle had her answer.

With a guttural growl the resonance of which filled the hall and raced down the stairs leading out from the dungeon the beast had summoned aid in dealing with her papa. Various objects were racing up the stairs now, a coat rack, a dresser, several chairs, the candelabra, and the clock she had encountered earlier. Each one of them assisted one another as they took her papa away. Meanwhile, Belle struggled to see her father as he was being taken away, but the Beast had other plans. Belle tried to fight to the best of her abilities but in comparison the the Beast before her she was no real match in terms of contests of strength. She was then carried away into her own cell. The only light was that of the moon and some torches that flickered as she watched her father being carried away to the outskirts of the castle, into a caravan, and out of sight. Belle couldn't help but feel a wave of emotions surround her, but those emotions were snuffed out in moments. The intense heat of the Beast's cock was upon her as she felt his cock harden once again. The tip slipping between her soaked thighs as the lower half of her skirt was ripped off and fell with a heavy flopping sound as it was still saturated with cum. Belle tried resisting once again, but her hands where held roughly at head level on either side of the barred window. The Beast's breath was warming her neck as his nostrils took in her scent.

"Now you are my prisoner" he growled, something about it still caused Belle to drip with pleasure, "You will never leave this castle again."

"Mmm" Belle started to mewl, "I-I think I can live with that" she bit her lip teasingly.

Belle wasn't sure what she was getting herself into, but she thought that if she could, she may be able to convince him to leave the castle every now and again if she could fuck him into submission. However, with each heavy breath that thought seemed to have faded into the distance. His wet nose pressing up against her neck as he smelled her, wafting hot air from his nostrils as he slowly dragged his cock between her thighs, it seemed a little too much for her. She knew she was powerless here. Powerless in a way that she was somehow oddly okay with. Like something in the back of her mind wanted this more than ever. Her mind raced back to a story in her book where Jafar had taken a princess from another kingdom as he tried to gain power there before going to Agrabah. It was there Jafar had obtained his staff. A mystical relic that seemed to render victims into a hypnotic state. Which was beneficial for Jafar. He used the staff to make the princess his slave. For a time he was ruler of a kingdom, but that was not the part of the story Belle liked. It was the relationship of slave and master that was illustrated in that book. The number of times the slave had been used like a toy for Jafar's sexual pleasures whilst trying to cook or clean or attend to any other chore for that matter. Belle couldn't help but feel the want to experience the similar sensations for herself. Especially since her 'Master' has a large and gloriously knotted cock. That was another factor that crept into her mind and let it sit there for eternity. Knots. Belle didn't know what it was about them. The explanation of them, of how they felt inside a woman, sometimes inside a man, or if it was just something about knots in general that seemed appealing from a visual standpoint. Now having seen and touched one in person it was obvious to her she like both the concept and the feel of it. The only problem was she hadn't felt it inside of her yet and that was going to be the moment of truth.

"Oh?" the Beast mused in her ear, "Are you sure you can live with that?"

"Yes, Master" as Belle reached down and stroked the head of his cock with her hand, "I believe I can."

"Good" he grunted contently as he continued to thrust his cock between her thighs as her hand massaged the tip, "Though only servants are allowed to talk to me in such a way."

"Oh?~" Belle started to tease with her hand and her thighs tightening along his cock as she thought was best with his thrusts, "And what would I have to do, to be a servant... Master?~"

From this point it seemed Belle had gained the upper hand in the conversation as thick beads of cum started to trickle out of the Beast's cock and on to the floor splashing up along her feet and legs. His breathing became more shallow and slowly looking over her shoulder Belle could see that she was providing him with a great sense of pleasure. His eyes were closed, his hips struggling to maintain the same rhythmic thrusts, his breathing getting slowly more rapid over time, and his cock getting harder and harder until his knot was finally becoming more and more present until it was slapping against her all. Belle had to turn and face the window immediately as she was being taken on by the sensations stirring up along her pussy once again. The long, hot, shaft dragging between her thighs had parted them enough to where she was practically sitting on his cock suspended in the air by her arms as he continued to drag his cock along her drizzling cunt. Belle couldn't help herself, her pussy yearned for it, her passage getting more and more wet with each thrust as her clit was being teased by the long shaft while the knot spanked her ass time and time again. The thrusts were coming in faster and easier as her juices started to lubricate the Beast's cock once again. By the time Belle could feel her climax reaching the Beast's cock was sliding between her thighs with incredible ease she wondered if she was ever going to come down from this sexual high as she started to feel the pleasure taking her up into the air. Belle was awoken from this almost hypnotic state of pleasure as she felt her breasts being pressed against the cold bars of the dungeon cell, the cock still pressed up against her thighs was now also pressed up against the wall as the tip raced past her clit and rested at her belly button. Belle knew she was cuming, but that sensation was being overwhelmed by the cock pressed against her and the cold iron against her tits. The cold sensation bringing its own odd form of pleasure while the heat that encompassed her pussy was overwhelming. The satisfying slapping of the knot against her ass was getting more and more wet as her juices started to coat all of his cock. The wet slapping sounds echoing down the halls. Her mind started to go blank from the pleasure as she thought of how far that sound was resonating through the castle. In her hopes and fantasies she wished that the whole castle was flooded with their taboo lovemaking.

"You would have to fulfil all my commands" the Beast grunted.

"Yes, Master!~"

The Beast got dangerously close to her now as she could feel his fangs trailing along her neck, "and I mean all of my commands."

"Yes~"

"Are you sure you can handle that?" as the Beast started to take control of his thrusts again.

"Yes~" Belle could hardly feel anything else now as her breasts were warming the iron bars and the Beast's cock was now warming her.

"Then I command you to cum-"

"Yes, Master!~" Belle tried to grind her hips along the Beast's but to no avail, his hand pressed against her lower back prohibiting her.

"You didn't let me finish." He laughed heartily in her ear as he dragged his fangs along her neck once again, letting his breath fall upon her flushed breasts, "I command you to cum on my mark, think you can hold off until then?"

"Yes." it was as if that word had now became the only word in her entire vocabulary.

"Ten" the Beast growled lightly as he slowly removed his other hand from hers and placed both along her hips, guiding them along his hard shaft.

"MmmMmmhmmhm"

"Nine" at this point Belle had to prop herself up along his cock holding on to the iron bars with her hands to give her support.

"Eight" he started to press a little harder against her as his chest warmed her back and pressed her up against the bars again all while his cock slid along the wall and along her pussy and belly.

"Seven" Belle was curious if there was actually going to be a possibility of her fitting that cock inside of her, from the feel of it the Beast's cock was almost as long as her forearm.

"Six" the Beasts teeth now trailed along her neck dragging the tips of them along her exposed flesh as his knot continued to slap her ass harder and harder.

"Mmmm...... Please..... Please, Master....." Belle could hardly contain herself as her pussy was gliding along his cock already with such brilliant ease she could already feel her orgasm starting to reach it's peak.

"Five" the Beast continued to count down, completely ignoring her, all the while he sped up his thrusts even more now.

"Pl-ple-please I-I'm g-g-going t-to c-c-c-c-cum!~" she continued to beg but to no avail as the Beast continued to drag her pussy along his cock with his large hands.

"You wouldn't want to do that just yet.~" now it was his time to tease her as he lightly drew a small bead of blood from her neck, "Prisoners don't last long her." as he let his tongue lather her from her shoulder all the way up to the base of her jawline in one clean stroke "Four."

Belle wanted to cum, but she also wanted to bargain. The idea of pleading for her life in an instance of pleasure seemed a little too pleasurable given the circumstances, but the threat seemed all too real to gamble. She wanted this. Fuck did she want this. She never wanted to cum so hard in all of her life until now. When her ability to cum rest in the balance of life and death by a monster. In the hands of a monster. While riding along the cock of a monster. Belle could feel the sensations teasing at her system, the pleasure rising up to claim her. With all her strength she fought to keep it all in check, but her nerves were already shot from her prior experience along the dungeon floor. Belle could feel her fingers racing down to her clit trying to push her over the edge. Her fingers were laced in a thick layer of her own discharge as her fingers sloppily ran along her clit trying to force an orgasm.

"Three" the Beast growled loudly as he pulled her hand away and started to lick her cum from off of her hand, the thrusting of his cock picking up even faster to where her hand being there was unnecessary, "Not. Yet."

Belle didn't know if she was going to last. The waves of pleasure were getting heavier and heavier as the sound of them was getting louder and louder. Belle tried to contain her orgasm by biting her lip, but even then she could feel it slowly starting to escape her. She didn't want to die. Not exactly like this. Not yet at least. As the pleasure started to race up along her body she knew that if she were going to die she wanted it to be glorious. While taking her master in his own bed. Taking in his cock and knot and being fucked so thoroughly, so passionately, and so aggressively to where her body had no other choice but to fail her after bringing him to such an equally powerful climax to where she was taking him with her down to her grave. The idea of fucking a man or a monster to such an extent to where the orgasms were so intense as to which both partners died was not helping in quell the lust she was building towards her new master. Neither was it useful in avoiding her obtaining and orgasm prematurely.

"Two" at this point the Beast had let go of her hips and Belle clung to the bars for dear life as she could feel herself starting to slide off his cock.

The Beast's knot was so covered in juices now that it was sliding past Belle's ass and was now being straddled by her thighs. Belle could feel the fat knot teasing at her sensitive nerves as she felt it popping between her thighs teasingly. From the feeling of it, the Beast was about to achieve orgasm as well. Was this his intent the entire time? To not only fuck a girl into submission, but to also get himself off? It was terribly pleasing to think of it as a possibility. The Beast was now thrusting harder and harder, but that was not doing either of them any good. The two of them just stood there edging along each other's orgasms without fully achieving. At least so Belle had thought. The Beast had then guided his hands from under her legs, anchoring his arms under her knees, holding her up in the air leaning forward slightly. This angle was enough to where not only could the Beast lay clawed hands upon her breasts massaging them and twisting and pinching her nipples lightly. It was also a position in which he could drag his cock along her pussy to where even the knot was able to hit the clit several times as it dragged back and forth along her sensitive nerves. The pinching around her nipples started to remain at a constant pressure as the Beast noted the amount of mewling and gasps of pleasure that was being derived from it. Although a beast, Belle's new master was more than attentive to how she was feeling and reacting to pleasure. However, this did not stop him from trying to push her over the edge. His long tongue continued to drag along her neck teasing at the exposed and slightly bleeding flesh in the same pattern that his cock was dragging along her pussy all the way to the knot. Several times Belle could feel herself screaming from pleasure and tightening her legs as if that would stop the impending orgasm. It rose to a point to where she thought she would not be able to control herself.

"One."

Belle could feel her body starting to give on her. The Beast himself was trying his very best to withhold his orgasm from her, which only caused her to want to bring him to the same level of pleasure she was. Although her body was slowly not becoming her own. Her mind was racing towards the sensual pool of pleasure it had been swimming in not five minutes ago. Belle was ready. She wanted to dive into this pool of desire. This lustful pool of sexual fulfilment. To swim figuratively and literally in the juices of sweet agonizing pleasure and to have that pleasure take her to new heights of sexual and moral ambiguity. The knot continued to pass by her clit. Over one side to the next. Back again. Her pussy just riding along the round mass. Her grip on reality fading into nothingness. The light of the moon disappearing from her senses. The loud slapping of their exposed flesh being the only sound in her ears. Not even the echoing could be heard in her head. She was swimming. Floating away into that deep, rich, hot, and sticky depths of pleasure. She was about to cum.

"Cum, slave." the words broke through the sea of pleasure pulling her back to the moment to which she thought she had lost herself for what had felt like an eternity.

Belle couldn't help but try to reach her arms back and around the Beast's neck. The Beast himself and pressed them back up against the windowed wall. His hands still clutching on to her breasts providing pleasure from the pinching sensation that teased her pebbled and sensitive nipples whilst keeping them warm from the iron bars. His hips pressing against her ass as her pussy was pressed against his knot sandwiching the bulbous mass between the wall and her pussy. Her clit was overstimulated to where her heartbeat could be felt along it. She came. It was hard, long, and drawn out from all the delayed time. Belle could feel her legs trying to clench themselves together as a way to situate herself and keep herself grounded. This was not an easy task as she was now pressed fully against the throbbing cock. The length of it being such to where the tip sat bellow her tits and the knot pressed and throbbed against her pussy. The incredible heat that exuded from it was enough to make her think they were achieving orgasm midday in the heat of summer exposed to the hot air of France. Belle couldn't help but cum at this point. However, what drove her even farther was the throbbing sensations of the cock she was heavily pressed against. It pressed against her forcibly against the wall, then her belly, and back again and again as the wonderful milky fluid burst and shot out of his cock. Her tits, if not warmed by the sensation of his hands, were now coated in a thick creamy film of cum that spurted and sputtered from her cleavage and down her milky flesh as her skin and the wall were lathered in the hot, sticky, salty and minty flavoured goodness. Belle had lost all control and so had the Beast. They shook from their orgasms each one of them spurning on the other until screaming from pleasure seemed like the only option. Belle's voice was drowned out by the low roar of the beast as his seed continued to shoot up past her tits partially hitting the ceiling while most of it splattered and clung along his fur and Belle's hair. Once they had finished riding their respective orgasms the Beast had pulled her down smiling at the soaked woman before him. She was easily the most attractive woman he had seen, laying there on the floor drenched in his copious amounts of cum. What startled him however, was her endurance. Belle had probably experience the highest orgasm of her life, yet she still had strength enough to lick herself clean. At least where it mattered for her to see her Master. Rolling the cum in her mouth, her mouth open to show him what she was doing, only to then close, swallow, and prove she did so by opening her mouth again. Had the Beast not just came he would have certainly been aroused by this. Only to be proven wrong as Belle made her way towards his cock. she didn't know why, but at this point she was practically going with whatever felt right. She moaned to herself as she brought her tongue to his cock. She started at her favourite place, the knot, and slowly worked her way up. The taste of his minty cum was enhanced by the sweetness of her own pussy juices which caused her to lock her lips along it greedily. To her relief and dismay his cock was starting to go flaccid. She took as much time to embrace the knot with her mouth until it faded away. Once then she continued to lick up the shaft until it glistened only with spit.

"Not bad, slave, for a start." He waved her away as he gained his composure and made his way towards the door, "I'll make sure to have a room readied for you by the morrow."

"As my Master commands.~" she couldn't help but giggle with glee and lust as she continued to drag some of the cum from her pussy to her mouth savouring the mixed juices.

"Until then, slave." and without a hint or moments notice he was gone.


End file.
